


You and Me Against the World

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: Sam and Dean find comfort in each other.
 
 
  “Me and you against the world, right Sam?” Dean replied and Sam’s arms came around him in a tight hug. 
 
  “You and me,” Sam said and nodded.





	

He should have seen this coming. After all, it seemed to be a pattern in his life: people leaving him. Always leaving him to deal with the hurt and the pain, and it sucks. Sucks more than he thought it could. Why was this his life? He thought Amara had been bringing him a gift, not something that would fuck him up even more than he already was. And Sammy—how could she do this to Sammy? The protective, possessive part of him was raging inside. He saw the hurt, lost, child-like look on Sam’s face and it hurt as though Dean had been hit in the heart twice, but the sadness and anger and guilt were weighing him down and so what did he do? He walked away to his room. 

He found a bottle of whiskey and sat on the floor, pulling out the pictures he had been looking at a lot lately and tried to build up the perfect mom she had been before she came back from the dead. He drank and drank, until the world went dark and he fell asleep, slumped over on the floor by his bed. He woke once in the night to being moved onto his bed, smelt Sam’s familiar scent before falling back into oblivion. When he woke the second time, it was to a familiar pounding headache and a gross taste in his mouth. Sam was there again with a glass of water which Dean guzzled and took some pills before crashing again, this time aware of his brother’s presence on the bed next to him. The final time he woke up, it was to fingers combing through his hair and it felt so nice that he didn’t question it for a while. Then he remembered what had happened the night before, then his eyes flicked up to see Sam watching him with a frown and sad eyes. His skin was pale and his eyes were red, wet trail marks down his cheeks. 

Damn, he had been an asshole of a brother. He sat up and patted Sam on the arm, not questioning his presence there. Since they were young Sam had found comfort in Dean’s presence and would often sneak in, in the middle of the night even still to sometimes just sit by Dean or bring a beer or two for them to drink together. It was just what they did. And then there were the nights that they did more…more than brothers should do, but they didn’t care. 

It had brought comfort, brought pleasure when the pain was too much. Dean didn’t think of them as an item, they just…were. If Sam needed some slow lovin’, then that’s what they did. If Dean needed a punishing, hard fuck, that’s what they did. But right now, Dean didn’t know what he needed, and he wasn’t sure what Sam needed either.

“She’s really gone, isn’t she?” Sam finally whispered, fingers pausing in Dean’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Dean grunted and turned to hide his face in Sam’s stomach. His brother was sitting up and he was warm and familiar; Dean needed the contact. He wrapped his arms around his brother, and Sam’s hand slid down his neck to his back to grip his shirt. 

“What-what do we do?” Sam asked, hurt coloring his voice.

“Same as we always do, Sammy. We move on and do it together,” Dean replied, voice muffled by his brother’s stomach. 

“You won’t leave, right?” Sam asked after a beat and Dean winced, pissed at how much their mother had hurt them both. He pushed himself up until he was straddling Sam’s thighs and leaned down to touch their foreheads together.

“Me and you against the world, right Sam?” Dean replied and Sam’s arms came around him in a tight hug. 

“You and me,” Sam said and nodded. Then his lips were brushing Dean’s, a question which Dean answered with a moan and kissed his brother back. His hands slid to Sam’s hair and gripped tight. Felt his brother’s wince but Sam’s fingers digging into his back told him it was okay. They both needed a little pain right now that wasn’t heartbreak. 

“You and me,” Dean echoed against Sam’s lips. Neither would be leaving the bed any time soon.


End file.
